Princess of Ryuujin (A Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Story) Chapter 1
by zowater
Summary: Akane, the Priestess of the Dragon God, soon discovers that she's not the only one who's been summoned to the ancient city of Kyo. And Akane is not the only one connected to the Ryuujin/Dragon God.
1. Chapter 1

Shirin frowned watching Akuram stare at his bowl of water. He smiled. Shirin glared. She knew what he was doing, he was watching the Ryuujin no Miko. She hated the young Miko. In truth she was jealous of the attention Akuram gave her, but she hide behind saying the Miko was weak.

Akuram smiled and turned to Ikutidaru as he walked in. He bowed to Akuram on his knee. "Yes Master?"

"I have a mission for you…. I have found that there is another key I need…"

"Master?" Ikutidaru blinked confused.

"I need the Ryuujin no Miko for this…. Bring her to me…."

"Akane!" Tenma yelled running over to her.

"Oh… Hi Tenma-kun." She smiled perfectly fine. She sat next to Shimon, both of them eating breakfast.

"Hi Tenma-Senpai." Shimon offered him some food.

"Hi Shimon… Akane are you okay?"

"Yeah… Why what's wrong?" She got up worried.

"Tomamasa said you were in danger."

They all paused hearing a laugh from behind them. "Wow Tenma-san, I didn't think you'd go that fast."

"Why you!" Tenma glared as Tomamasa stepped up. He snapped his fan shut smiling at the young orange haired Hachiyou's anger.

"Tenma-san calm down."

He grumbled then stormed off.

Tomamasa laughed sitting next to Shimon. "I'm sorry Miko-dono. I thought I would try lightening the mood but all I did was increase his anger."

"It's not your fault Tomamasa-san." Shimon sighed. "Tenma-Sempai is just on edge."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Akane hurried off in search of her good friend. "Tenma-kun!"

She froze as Ikutidaru stood in front of her. "Ryuujin no Miko." He said calmly looking at her. "You need to come with me. My master wants to meet with you."

Akane stared in shock and confusion but jerked as he stepped towards her. She shivered starting to feel weak. She doubled over into his arms.

"Tenma did Akane talk to you?" Shimon asked as Tenma walked up a while later.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"She didn't talk to you?"

"No…." He blinked.

"Where is the Miko?" Fuji-hime said suddenly running up. "I have a bad feeling!"

"I don't know…." Shimon blinked. "I last saw her chasing after Tenma… But she never found him."

Yorihisa froze. What if something happened to her?!

"Let's go look!" Shimon said jumping up.

"Master." Ikutidaru said calmly as Akuram laid Akane down on a table on a hill not far from the capital.

"This is the spot that is needed for the summoning."

Ikutidaru nodded silently. He stepped back and looked around. "If the Hachiyou arrive?"

"Take care of them. I can't be disturbed."

"Yes Master." He nodded and backed up as Akuram leaned over Akane.

"Miko…. I need your powers to summon…. Bring her…. Bring the Hime…." He whispered into her ear and watched as her eyes fluttered slightly, as if she was dreaming. "Good. Now call her."

"….Hime…." Akane whispered still asleep.

Akane blinked waking up and looked around. Her surroundings looked familiar but she couldn't name where she had seen the path with the cheery blossom trees. _What is this place? Why does it feel so familiar? Wait! It couldn't be! No… It's not possible! _Akane was staring at a path leading to her school, back in the world her, Tenma, and Shimon had come from. She didn't understand what was going on, but she was still in her Miko kimono and the guys weren't with her. _Why am I here?_

**_Miko….. Find her….. The Hime…._**

_Hime? What was that voice? What is he talking about? _She looked around and froze as she caught sight of a girl walking by herself. She looked to be about Tenma's age and wore the school outfit. There was nothing special about the long brown hair girl. Her back was to Akane so she didn't know what kind of eyes she had, or if she had something strange about her face. But Akane felt drawn to her.

**_Yes! Go to her! Bring her with you! Draw her in!_**

****Akane didn't understand, but she found herself running towards the girl. She reached out to grab the girl's arm, but froze an inch away.

**_"AKANE!"_**

_Tenma-kun? _She looked off and closed her eyes. _Tenma-kun…._ She felt a strange new feeling coming over her and somehow knew she was going back to where Tenma and the others were_._

The last thing Akane heard was a startled, "Huh?" Then everything blackened.

"AKANE!"

Akane blinked waking up and looked up to see Tenma looking down at her. "Tenma… Kun…."

He smiled. "You're okay."

She sat up and looked around seeing the eight guardians. "Everyone?"

"Hey Akane, you okay?" Inori asked.

"Yeah… What happened?"

"You were unconscious and Akuram was leaning over you. We took him and the other demons down, but they escaped." Tenma growled.

"Miko-dono are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Yorihisa asked.

"I'm fine." Akane nodded. _That girl? Was it all a dream? What did it mean?_

"Let's go back." Yatsuaki nodded.

"Right." Akane nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Akane couldn't get the girl out of her thoughts. She blinked as Fujihime called her name. "Huh?"

"Are you alright Miko-sama?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Fujihime asked worried.

"Just something I saw the other day. You don't need to worry about it."

"O... Okay..."

"Hey!" Tomamasa smiled walking up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really." Akane said. "Where is everyone else?"

"Tenma is off somewhere probably training. Inori is working. So is Takamichi-san. I have no idea about Eisen-sama, or Shimon. Yorihisa went into town. Yatsuki-dono is somewhere or other."

"Okay." Akane nodded. "I'm going to go look for Shimon-chan."

"Alright Miko-dono." Tomamasa nodded.

Meanwhile... "Where am I?" Mitsu blinked looking around the town she had woken up in. Only a few minutes ago she had woken up on the side of a building in the strange town. She looked around and felt out of place. Everyone was wearing different outfits that looked more like an outfit from feudal japan.

She shrugged and continued to walk looking for a way to find a way home. She smiled as she spotted some kids playing. Even they were in similar outfits. She blinked as some of the kids stopped and noticed her outfit.

"Is she a demon?" One of the kids asked worriedly.

"She doesn't have blond hair..." Another one said as they grouped together.

"Let's go get big brother Inori!"

Mitsu smiled. What strange kids. I hope they stay out of trouble_. _She continued to walk in search. After a few more minutes she paused as some men blocked her. "Can I help you?" She asked calmly.

"Get out of here demon girl!" One glared angrily and punched her. She flinched as she fell to the ground.

"Heh! Look how weak she is, even for a demon!" Another one of the men laughed.

Mitsu flinched as he went to punch her again, but a hand stopped him. Mitsu looked up in shock as the man who had saved her. He had long dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail. He had grabbed her attacker's hand. "She is not a demon... You should not harm a defenseless girl."

"Ah... Yo-Yorihisa Minamoto." The men gasped.

The man, Yorihisa, leaned forward and helped Mitsu up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled as he pulled her up.

"You should be careful; you don't want someone to mistake you for a demon." He said eying her outfit. It looked familiar, odd but familiar.

"Uh... Right... Well... Thank you for the help... But I've got to be going." She rushed off. Wow, who was that guy...? And what is with all this demon talk? She paused as she found herself no longer surrounded by people. Huh, I guess I got myself lost... She sighed. "Now what..."

"Hime..." A voice said behind her. "Are you, The Hime?"

She turned to find a man with gray hair and an eye patch. "What... What did you say?"

"Are you the Ryuujin no Hime?" He took a step forward towards her. "Come with me Hime."

She took a step back. "I have no idea who you are, or what you are talking about... But I am no Hime."

The man frowned. "Do not try to run. You are to come with me to see my master."

"No way!" Mitsu frowned. She turned and ran. No way am I going to listen to some crazy creep! I'm not meeting this so called Master_!_ She gasped as she ran into him. "What?! How did you?!"

"Now come with me.."

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice yelled.

She turned slightly to see a man with orange slightly spiked hair walking up. He glared at the gray haired guy. "Now get out of here!"

"Stay out of this boy." He said calmly. "Hime come with me now."

"HEY! I'm not even a Hime so stop calling me that!"

"Enough, we go now." He walked forward to grab her, but was blocked by the orange haired boy.

"I said get out of here you demon!" He swung his fist at the gray haired man. The man dodged and jumped away calmly.

"Tenma." Yorihisa said running up. He frowned noticing the gray haired man and drew his sword.

"Hmm... I will come retrieve you later Hime." He turned and disappeared.

"Hey you alright girl?" The boy, Tenma, said walking up to her.

"Yeah... Thank you for your help... But... where... Where did he go?" She stared at the spot where he had been in confusion.

"Who knows." Tenma shrugged. "... So what was with him and you, why was he calling you-."

"TENMA-KUN!" A girl with reddish pink hair came running up. She paused spotting Mitsu and gasped. "You..."

"Miko-dono you know this girl?" Yorihisa asked walking up to the girl.

Tenma paused looking at Mitsu more closely. "Oh she goes to our school..." He said noting the school uniform.

"Uh... Yeah... I think so..." The Miko said. "I... I don't know her though..."

"I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't know who any of you are... All I want to know is where I am." Mitsu sighed.

"Oh... I'm Akane. This is Tenma and Yorihisa. And you are in Kyou." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mitsu." She said taking Akane's out stretched hand. "And it's nice to meet you as well."

"Miko-dono." Yorihisa said walking up next to Akane. "We should be heading back."

"Uh wait Yorihisa... Mitsu is from where Tenma-Kun, Shimon-chan, and I are from... And... I think... I might have something to do with how she got here..."

"What?" Tenma gasped as Yorihisa blinked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Mitsu blinked. "And where exactly am I? I haven't heard of Kyou... And how do you have anything to do with how I came here? Last I remember I was heading to school and I felt a tug on my sleeve. Then I woke up in this town."

Tenma stared shocked. "So she really is from our world huh?"

"W-World?" Mitsu blinked shocked.

"Uh.. Yeah... We are now in a different world from where we go to school." Akane said a bit nervous. Mitsu blinked shocked and stared at her confused and then suddenly passed out. "Yorihisa-san.. Can you bring her, please?"

"Very well Miko-dono." Yorihisa nodded picking Mitsu up. He then followed Akane and Tenma back towards the palace where they stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsu woke up and sat up. She found herself in a strange room.

"Good morning." Akane said walking in. "How are you feeling Mitsu-Chan?"

"Tired... So where exactly... What exactly is going on? Where is this Kyou place?"

"It's a long story." Akane then started to explain how she had been pulled into the well by Akuram, the leader of the demons. Then how she had met the others and was called the Ryuujin no Miko.

"Ryuujin?" Mitsu asked.

"Yeah. The dragon spirit that protects Kyou.. I'm the Priestess that was chosen."

"Hmm... That guy... with the eye patch the other day... He called me the Ryuujin no Hime..."

"I've never heard of that..." Mitsu looked up to see a little girl with long purple hair. "The demon said Hime, are you sure?'

"Uh yeah... Who are you?"

"Mitsu-Chan, this is Fujihime-San." Akane smiled. "We are at her house right now."

"Oh, well thank you Fujihime-San." Mitsu smiled. "So... Why am I here... That's what I want to know."

"I'm not sure... But until we figure out why, you are welcome to stay. If you would like, we can show you around. You are very welcome to make this place home for now."

"Thank you." Mitsu smiled. "I think I will go explore..." She got up and left. She was still concerned about being called the Ryuujin no Hime.

"Good morning!" She looked over to see a blond haired boy wearing a school uniform. "Hi, I'm Shimon."

"Mitsu. Nice to meet you Shimon-San." She looked around. "This place is peaceful... It's nice."

"Yeah... It can be." Shimon nodded. "But it can be dangerous too. You have to be careful. Of course, inside the house you'll be safe." Shimon looked over as some of the maids shuffled away, scared of him.

"Are they scared of you because you come from a different world?" Mitsu asked, looking over.

Shimon ran a hand through his hair. "No... They think I am a demon... because of my hair."

"Demons in this world have blond hair?"

Shimon looked down.

"Don't worry about it." Mitsu smiled and patted his shoulder. "Why don't you introduce me to the others?"

"Oh! Right!" Shimon smiled.

Mitsu followed him and smiled. I don't know what I'm going to do here... But I'll start by getting familiar with this world, and the people. She paused and looked over seeing Yorihisa watching them. Him? He looked away and walked off. Mitsu flushed slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsu followed Akane and Fujihime into the room she would be staying in. "I hope you like it." Fujihime smiled.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Mitsu smiled gently. "And thank you for letting me stay here."

"You are the Ryuujin no Hime." Akane laughed. "Just like me, that entitles you a special place."

"I still don't know what that means." Mitsu sighed.

"I've been searching the records but I could find no information on the Ryuujin no Hime…."

"Oh..." Mitsu nodded and looked down. "What about how to get home?" She looked over at Akane.

"Tenma-Kun is searching, but as far as we can tell the only way to get home is to first save Kyou from the demons."

"Right." Mitsu had been informed about the demons and Kyou's situation, but she still felt so confused. "Well I'm going to get some sleep then. Thank you again Fujihime-sama."

Fujihime nodded and then left. Akane looked over at Mitsu. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be able to find out way home soon."

"Yeah… I guess I'd better focus more on what the Ryuujin no Hime is."

"Alright, good night Mitsu-Chan." Akane smiled and then left, leaving Mitsu alone with her thoughts and worries.

_Mitsu… Mitsu..._

"Huh?" Mitsu blinked opening her eyes and froze. Last she remembered she had closed her eyes hoping she would fall asleep quickly. Now she was in some field of white flowers. She glanced around shocked.

_Mitsu... Mitsu..._

Mitsu spun around; sure she had heard someone calling her name. The only problem with that was the lack of people to be calling her name. She was completely alone. "WHO'S THERE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_Mitsu…_

Mitsu rushed in the direction she thought the voice was coming from. The flowers she watched slowly turned from white to a pale blue color. She discovered the pale blue was really a reflection of the small lake she had just discovered.

_Mitsu…_

"Where are you?! I'm here! What do you want? Where am I?" Mitsu spun around trying to figure out the answer to all her questions, but no answers came.

_Ryuujin no Hime…_

Mitsu froze and turned slowly to the lake. The voice was coming from there, and it had just called her the Ryuujin no Hime. "Do you… Do you know what that means?"

The water slowly slushed up and created the outline figure of a person. It looked like a man, but it was hard to tell with the water swaying slightly. "Hime you have come."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ryuujin's messenger… I was sent to answer your questions." The water's voice was gentle and soft, almost musical.

"What is the Ryuujin no Hime? And why does everyone call me that?" Mitsu asked, desperately wanting to know the truth.

"You are the Ryuujin no Hime, the chosen daughter of Ryuujin. You are the one that Ryuujin has accepted and given power to."

"I don't understand…. Ryuujin is the dragon god of Kyou; I'm a human girl from another world."

"Ryuujin has read your soul and seen that you are pure and gentle. Ryuujin has marked you as the heir to his power." Mitsu blinked and looked down at her arm suddenly, shocked to see a faint white mark on her left hand. It looked like a four point star surrounded by a crescent moon. "You are given power by Ryuujin and are protected by Ryuujin."

"I don't understand?! Why?! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Protect the Ryuujin no Miko." The water said calmly. "Protect and help…. Ryuujin also needs you to collect the Ryuujin Stones that will allow your powers to complete themselves."

"My powers?"

"Yes…. You have the power to purify, if needed. You are able to summon the Ryuujin Wolf to protect help defend and fight for you. Each of the four stones that you find will increase your strength, as well as give you a new power….. You must hurry Ryuujin no Hime…."

Mitsu blinked as she felt like she was suddenly falling. _Good luck Mitsu…._

Mitsu sat up and blinked, she was back in her temporary room at Fujihime's place. "I am…. The Ryuujin no Hime…." She glanced down at her hand and found the mark still there. "I understand now."


	5. Chapter 5

Mitsu walked out in search of Akane or Fujihime. She had to tell them what she had learned.

"Hime-Dono." Mitsu turned to see Yorihisa looking at her.

"Oh, Yorihisa. Could you help me find Akane-Chan or Fujihime-san?"

He nodded calmly. "Follow me." He started walking and Mitsu followed behind him. "Thank you… for the other day when you saved me from that silver haired guy."

Yorihisa nodded calmly. "There is Miko-Dono." He pointed towards where Akane and Shimon were hanging out. "Miko-dono!"

Akane looked over and smiled. "Yorihisa-san! Mitsu-Chan!" She got up and smiled. "Hi."

"Akane-Chan I need to talk to you." Mitsu sat down and started telling her all about the dream she had. "I don't know what to think about it." She sighed. "It lets me know that I am apparently the Ryuujin no Hime, but I don't know what to make of that."

Akane blinked. "Let's go talk to Fujihime-san." Akane smiled and got up. Mitsu nodded and followed Akane. She glanced over and noticed Yorihisa following.

"What's with Yorihisa-san?" Mitsu asked looking at Akane. "Why is he following us?"

"Yorihisa-san is one of my Hachiyou, he's like a bodyguard." Akane shifted, a little embarrassed. "Shimon-Chan and Tenma-Kun are Hachiyou as well. I can introduce you to the other later."

"Sounds good… But how many are there?"

"Eight." Akane smiled. "Two for each of the four gods protecting Kyou. Suzaku of the south, Seiryuu of the east, Genbu of the north, and Byakko of the west."

"So two for each, huh." Mitsu said thinking.

"Yorihisa-San and Tenma-Kun are for Seiryuu, and Shimon-Chan is for Suzaku." Akane smiled. "Just wait until you meet the others. I think you'll like them."

Mitsu smiled. "I can't wait." At that moment they found Fujihime. "Hi Fujihime-San."

"Oh hello." Fujihime smiled looking over. "Miko-Sama, Mitsu-Sama how can I help you?"

"I found out a little bit about myself." Mitsu smiled. "Can I talk to you? I had a dream last night. A messenger from Ryuujin came to me and talked to me."

Fujihime blinked. "Messenger?"

Mitsu nodded and smiled. "I found out a little bit about the Ryuujin no Hime." Mitsu began to explain.

Fujihime nodded. "So you need to find these stones?" Fujihime blinked. "Do you have any idea of where to start?"

"No… I can only hope that I'll be drawn to them or something." Mitsu looked down. "I'll have to explore."

"I'll go with her." Akane smiled.

"Alright." Fujihime nodded. "Yorihisa, you will protect them both?"

Yorihisa bowed and nodded.

Mitsu looked over at him and blinked. She wasn't sure what to think of him. "Well let's go Akane-Chan."

"Alright, I can introduce you to the others too." Akane smiled. "We can look for Inori-San first. He should be the easiest to find."

"Inori-San?"

"He's the other Suzaku Hachiyou." Akane smiled and laughed. "He's good friends with Tenma-Kun."

"Then I can't wait to meet him… I can't wait to meet all the Hachiyou." Mitsu followed Akane out of the mansion area. Yorihisa followed them silently. "This town seems so nice." She looked around. The town was filled with people going about their usual business. Mitsu wore a new outfit that fit in with the area, similar to Akane's. She looked over at Yorihisa again and found him gripping his sword tensely. "We're safe here Yorihisa-San."

He looked at her, but still said nothing.

"He's just doing his job." Akane smiled. "Don't worry about him."

"I guess." Mitsu shrugged. They wandered around for a while and Akane pointed things out that she knew. Mitsu listened and smiled, but was aware of Yorhisa behind them the whole time.

"There he is!" Akane said suddenly. "Inori-San!"

A red haired shorter kid looked over and smiled. He looked normal, except for the red gem on his forehead. "Akane-Chan what is with the gem on his forehead?" Mitsu whispered.

Akane blinked and then smiled. "Inori-San is a Hachiyou, so he has a dragon gem. Yorihisa has on too, only it's on his ear."

Mitsu looked over and noticed the gem on Yorihisa, only it was blue. "Akane, who's this?" Inori said rudely.

"Inori-San this is my friend Mitsu-Chan. She's from Tenma-Kun, Shimon-Chan, and my world."

"Oh?" Inori looked at Mitsu and blinked.

"Hi Inori-San." Mitsu smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"So what's she doing here?" Inori asked bluntly.

"She is the Ryuujin no Hime." Yorihisa said calmly. "You should show her some more respect Inori."

"Ryuujin no Hime?" Inori asked.

"I was summoned by Ryuujin to help protect Akane-Chan… I'm still not entirely sure what my job is, but I'm figuring it out."

Inori smiled. "Okay, well it's great to meet you."

Mitsu smiled and nodded. "Same here." Mitsu smiled, but paused. Something had caught her eye. It was a small area a bit away that looked to be made of mist and it was forming the shape of a wolf. "Did you see that?!" She pointed.

The others looked over and blinked. The mist wolf was gone, and left no trace or hint that it had ever been there.

"Mitsu-Chan are you okay?" Akane asked sounding worried.

Mitsu frowned and watched as the mist formed again, a bit away. She didn't wait for the others and shot after it. It seemed to keep just barely out of her finger tips and soon Mitsu found herself in a large field. The mist wolf was gone. "Where are you?!" She called looking around. "Why did you led me here?!"

Mitsu froze as she watched the ground shift and suddenly a large monster climbed out of the ground. It looked like a mix of a squid and a crab. She took a step back in fear and the monster turned to look at her. It raised its large claw and Mitsu couldn't move as it aimed to attack her.

Right before the claw could hit her; someone ran into her and knocked her aside. Mitsu looked over and froze. No one was there. The monster's claw was stuck in the ground and Mitsu went to get up, but was distracted as something else caught her eye. It was a small grey stone that seemed to catch the light in a way to make it glow almost purple. She reached out slowly and picked it up, at that moment Akane and the two Hachiyou came running up. "Mitsu-Chan!" Akane rushed towards her while the two boys started to fight the monster.

"Onryo!" Inori growled as he dodged an attack, but the attack ended up hitting Yorihisa.

"YORIHISA-SAN!" Akane gasped.

The onryo turned towards the two girls. It roared and raised its claw. Mitsu didn't know what to do; she tightened her fist over the stone. Ryuujin I need help! She closed her eyes as the onryo moved to attack. But nothing hit, only a small thunk noise. Mitsu opened her eyes and froze. Surrounding her and Akane was a silver barrier.

"Amazing…" Akane blinked shocked. "What is this?"

Mitsu stared at the barrier and the onryo in shock. She blinked and looked down and spotted a large white wolf looking up at her. "You…"

It seemed to smile up at her and nodded. The onryo turned towards them again and the wolf shot forward, passing through the barrier with ease. "What was that?"

"The Ryuujin wolf." Mitsu smiled. "My protector." She moved forward and watched as the barrier expanded slightly. She grinned and moved forward again towards the onryo. The wolf was biting on one of the claws. The barrier touched the onryo and its flesh disappeared. It let out a roar of pain and Mitsu smirked.

Yorihisa got up and shot forward, finishing off the onryo. Mitsu smiled and looked over, the wolf was gone. "Wolf?" She took another step forward, but shifted falling to her knees weakly. All of her energy seemed to be gone suddenly.

"Mitsu-Chan?" Akane blinked helping her up.

Inori looked over. "What was that?"

"One of my powers as Ryuujin no Hime…" Mitsu whispered. She shivered, her energy seemed gone. "So… tired…"

"Let's get you back to the mansion Hime-Dono." Mitsu hardly heard Yorihisa as he picked her up and she closed her eyes. The power… it takes energy… I have to be careful; otherwise I won't be able to handle it…. And where did the wolf go I wonder? She faded into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsu blinked waking up. "Where am I?" She sat up and recognized the room in Fujihime's mansion. Mitsu flinched as her body protested. It felt like she had fell from a seven foot drop and somehow managed to survive.

"Good you're awake." Mitsu looked over as the door as Fujihime and Akane walked in. "We were worried that you wouldn't wake up again."

"How long have I been asleep?" Mitsu asked.

"Two days." Akane said. "How do you feel?"

"TWO DAYS!" Mitsu gasped staring at them in shock. "I've been passed out for two days?!"

"Yes." Fujihime nodded. "From what we can tell using the energy of your new stone took up all of your energy and your body needed to recover so you went into a coma like state to refill your body with energy."

"Yatsuaki-san told us that when he checked on you the other day." Akane explained. "He said you would be alright after some rest."

"I guess." Mitsu swayed slightly and leaned against Akane for support. "I'm fine… Just need to find my footing."

"Maybe some food will help?" Akane asked.

"I'll have some food brought." Fujihime turned and left.

"Can we go outside?" Mitsu asked. Akane nodded and help Mitsu walk out to the steps a little bit away. The two girls sat down and Mitsu looked down and froze remembering something. "Where is the stone?!"

"Stone?" Akane asked looking at Mitsu confused. "What do you mean?"

"The stone that I used to create the barrier the other day! It was in my hand when I passed out! Oh no! I must have dropped it!" Energy seemed to return to Mitsu and she jumped up and started running. She ignored Akane's call as she rushed towards the gate. I have to get the stone! I need it! She rushed out of Fujihime's mansion, relying on her memories the turns she had made. Mitsu flinched as she tripped in an alley way. Her energy reserves had depleted.

"Ouch." Mitsu wined as she slowly pushed herself up. One of her elbows was bleeding.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked. Mitsu looked up and found a man standing in front of her. He wore a fancy red kimono with yellow flower and sider web design on it. He wore a tall black hat which hid most of his hair, which was blond and pulled back behind his head. The strangest thing was the white mask that covered the top of the man's face. The eyes were gold and the rest was covered in designs. Mitsu didn't know what to think of the man. He looked odd and out of place to her, but maybe not to the people of the world.

"I uh… I'm fine." She slowly got up. He was about a head taller than her and was giving her a bad feeling. "I've got to go." She took a step back.

"Where do you plan to go…, Hime?" He asked.

A shiver ran down her back. He knows who I am?! How?! Mitsu took another step back.

The masked man stepped forward. "I called you here Hime, I need you."

"You summoned me?!" Mitsu gasped shocked. Who is this guy?!

He stepped forward. "You can call me Akuram." He smirked down at her.

Akuram! That's the guy Akane told me about! The leader of the demons! "Stay away from me!" Mitsu took another step back, but tripped over her own feet. She fell back onto her butt and Akuram looked down at her.

"Ryuujin no Hime, you are coming with me." He said in a demanding voice. "I have need of you."

"NO!" Mitsu closed her eyes as his hand reached down for her. Mitsu blinked as she head Akuram gasp, she also felt a little lighter headed. Mitsu opened her eyes just in time to see the silver barrier disappear. How?! I don't have the stone.

"I see you have found some of your powers." Akuram was rubbing one of his hands, which looked to be a little burned.

Mitsu stared at him in shock and quickly started acting braver and slowly got up. "Yes I have! I'm not going with you! So stay away from me or you'll see what else I can do!"

"Do not try to fool me Hime." He chuckled. "I can see that you are almost out of energy. You stand no chance against me."

Mitsu frowned. He was right about that. She was going to be in big trouble soon. "Akuram!" Mitsu turned to see Akane looked at her, no at Akuram. There was a glint of sadness in Akane's eyes as she stared at the demon. There was something else, but Mitsu couldn't figure out the emotion.

"Hello Miko." Akuram said calmly. "Have you come to join me now?"

"N-no." Akane said uncertainly. "Leave Mitsu-Chan alone."

"It was I who had you summon her here Miko." Akuram said calmly. "I cannot leave her alone now."

Akane flinched and looked at him weakly.

Mitsu couldn't take it anymore. "We are NOT going with you demon!" Mitsu growled at him. "Now leave us alone!"

Akuram turned his attention back to Mitsu. "You are not what I expected in the Hime, but it does not matter." He reached a hand towards Mitsu again, but suddenly jumped back. A sword sliced down right where he had been.

"AKURAM!" Tenma growled. He looked very upset.

"Tenma-san?" Mitsu blinked. Tenma ignored her and shot at Akuram again.

Akuram frowned and sighed. "Annoying Hachiyou." Akuram looked past Mitsu and then disappeared.

"He got away!" Tenma growled and turned to look past Mitsu. Mitsu looked back to see Yorihisa standing next to Akane.

"We will get him later Tenma. Let us get Miko-dono and Hime-dono back to the mansion."

"Yeah yeah." Tenma grumbled and walked towards Akane. "Come on Akane."

"Uh… Wait… Mitsu-Chan?"

"It's okay Akane-chan…. I think I have the stone's power inside me now. I was able to summon the barrier for a little."

"Stone?" Tenma looked over. "Are you talking about that little stone turtle around your neck?"

"Huh?" Mitsu blinked. She looked down and found a small purple stone figure of Genbu the guardian of the north on a string that rested around her neck. "Where did this come from?!"

"We found it clutched in your hand after you passed out Hime-dono." Yorihisa answered. "We figured it was important to you so we put it around your neck for safe keeping."

"…This must be the stone… Or what was left of the stone after I drew on the power for the first time." Mitsu looked down at it in awe. "This is the first of the stones that I have to find…. The stone of Genbu…"

"Come on Mitsu-Chan, let's go back and get some rest." Akane walked over and rested a hand on Mitsu's shoulder.

"Okay." Mitsu nodded and followed Akane, supported by Akane's arm, back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitsu yawned waking up. She felt better than she had the day before. "Morning." Akane said walking in. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Perfectly fine." She smiled and nodded. "I'm feeling better than yesterday." She got up and stretched. "So what is the plan for today? Now that I'm up to it I think I'll be fine to leave the mansion."

"Sounds good." Akane nodded. "I'll take you to see the other Hachiyou. Actually Yatsuaki-san is on his way over right now so you'll be able to meet him now."

"Which Hachiyou is he?" Mitsu asked.

"Genbu of Heaven. Abe no Yatsuaki." Akane smiled. "Just a warning, he's a little strange, but he's a good guy."

Mitsu nodded. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Miko." Both girls looked over at the tall man with long green hair. It was tied on the side of his head and hung over his shoulder. He wore a bead necklace and had a dragon gem under his right eye. The left side of his face was shaded slightly blue. He looked at Mitsu and nodded. "Hime."

"Mitsu-Chan, this is Yatsuaki-san." Akane smiled. "Yatsuaki-san I would like to introduce you to my friend Mitsu-chan."

Yatsuaki nodded and walked forward. He looked at Mitsu and seemed to eye her over completely. "Her energy is even again."

"That's good!" Akane smiled. "Yatsuaki-san we're going to go see the others, do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry Miko, I have business to take care of." He bowed his head and then turned and left.

"He was sure interesting." Mitsu chuckled.

"Here come on, I'll take you to meet the others, maybe we can get some food while we are out." She smiled.

"Sounds good." Mitsu nodded. "Let's go then." The two girls turned to leave the mansion. Yorihisa stood waiting for them at that gate. "Good morning Yorihisa-San."

He nodded. "We are going to see Tomamasa-san, Eisen-san, and Takamichi-san today." Akane told the guard. Yorihisa nodded and followed them out of the mansion.

"So who are we going to see first?" Mitsu asked.

"Probably Takamichi-san. He's the easiest to find." Akane said.

After a while they arrived at a large mansion. Many people nodded their heads to Akane and Yorihisa in respect. Mitsu felt a little out of place. A man walked out of the house and looked over. He had long dark green hair tied back behind his head and wore glasses. His dragon jewel was on the side of his neck.

"Hi Takamichi-San!" Akane waved.

"Miko-dono." He smiled. "Yorihisa…. And who is this?" He looked at Mitsu.

"Takamichi-San, this is Mitsu-Chan. She's the Ryuujin no Hime. She's from my world."

"Very nice to meet you Hime-dono." Takamichi nodded. "Would you like to come in and get something to eat?" Takamichi asked.

"Thank you Takamichi-san." Akane smiled. They walked in; Mitsu looked back and blinked seeing Yorihisa standing outside.

"Yorihisa-san?"

"Go ahead in." Yorihisa nodded.

Mitsu nodded and headed inside. She sat down next to Akane while Takamichi had some food brought in for them. "So Miko-dono, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Akane smiled as they ate. "I just came to introduce Mitsu-Chan to everyone."

Takamichi nodded. "I am Takamichi Fujiwara, the Byakko of Heaven Hachiyou. I am also the vice minister of Civil affairs." He smiled gently. "Miko-dono, should I summon Tomamasa-dono?"

"Is that alright?" Akane asked.

"Tomamasa-dono is probably wandering around doing nothing right now." Takamichi smiled. He waved a girl in and asked for them to go find Tomamasa. "Hime-dono, what is that necklace you are wearing?"

"Because I am the Ryuujin no Hime, I have been sent to find the Ryuujin stones. This is the stone for Genbu." She smiled. "The Ryuujin messenger told me that there are four, and for each I get a stone."

"I see, so what power did you get from that stone?" Takamichi asked.

"I can create a barrier." Mitsu smiled. "But if I hold the barrier for too long it drains my energy."

"That is unfortunate." A voice spoke from behind them.

"Ah! Tomamasa-dono." Takamichi looked up. "Come sit and meet the new home."

The man had long free flowing paler green bluish hair. He wore a flower covered kimono that showed off a little of his chest. A dragon gem was shining slightly on his neck, between his collar bones. He moved forward and sat next to Mitsu. "Hello little Hime." He smiled. "I am Tomamasa Tachibana, the general of the left imperial guards. The Byakko of Earth."

"Hello." Mitsu nodded. "I'm Mitsu Akakoyuki, the Ryuujin no Hime."

"You are also gorgeous." He smiled as he leaned in and brushed a hair out of Mitsu's face.

She blushed. "Tomamasa-dono!" Takamichi scolded.

Tomamasa chuckled. "I am merely saying hello to Mitsu-Hime." He smiled. "Tell me," He turned to Mitsu again. "You said that you are searching for these Ryuujin stones? Are those like the seals that we are searching for?"

"I don't know much about the seals…. And I'm still learning about the stones… But it seems like there are some similarities. There are four each, one for each of the four gods."

Tomamasa nodded. "Well I'd best be going." He got up. "I will see you later Takamichi-san. Have a good day Miko-dono, Mitsu-hime." He bowed his head to them and then left.

"Well we'd better go as well; I am going to take Mitsu-Chan to see Eisen-san." Akane nodded. "Thank you for the food Takamichi-san."

"It was my pleasure." Takamichi smiled and nodded as he got up. "I'd better head to work as well. It was nice meeting you Hime-dono." Takamichi nodded.

Mitsu smiled and nodded. They got up and headed off again. "Takamichi-san seems nice… Tomamasa-san he's…" Mitsu shifted. "He's different."

Akane smiled. "Yes, but he's a good Hachiyou and he's very helpful. Plus he and Takamichi-san are good friends, as well as partners."

"Like Yorihisa-san and Tenma-san?" Mitsu looked over at Yorihisa, who was following them.

Akane nodded and looked up as they arrived at a pool. She smiled. "Eisen-San is here!"

"How do you know?" Mitsu asked, but paused as she heard a noise. It sounded like a flute. "Do you hear that?!"

"That's Eisen-san!" Akane smiled. "Come on, I'll show you." Mitsu followed Akane towards a small pool of water. A boy stood by the water, playing his flute. He had long purple hair. He was pretty cute.

"Hello Eisen-san!" Akane called.

The boy turned around and was flushing. "Miko!" He blinked noticing Mitsu.

"Eisen-san, I want to introduce you to Mitsu-Chan." Akane smiled as Eisen walked towards them. "She is the Ryuujin no Hime. She's like me."

Eisen nodded. "Hello Hime. It's nice to meet you now." He smiled. "It is nice to meet you."

"Eisen-san, would you like to join us back at Fujihime-san's mansion? That way you can get to know Mitsu better. We can explain what the Ryuujin no Hime is."

"That sounds nice." Eisen nodded.

Yorihisa nodded. "I will lead the way then." He turned and started walking.

"That is a very beautiful necklace." Eisen said looking down at the Genbu stone around Mitsu's neck.

"It is one of the stones that I have to find as the Ryuujin no Hime." Mitsu touched it. "Aren't you the Hachiyou of Genbu?"

Eisen nodded. "Yes."

Mitsu smiled. "That's cool… But I have to find the other three stones now."

"We will help, right Yorihisa-san?" Akane smiled.

Yorihisa nodded. Mitsu smiled. It's kind of nice here, minus the demons and oniryo…. And the people are nice. She looked back at Yorihisa as he guarded the area. I feel safe around them, and Akane-Chan is very nice. "We should all have lunch outside today."

"That sounds fun." Akane smiled.


End file.
